Music
There are various types of music that are played in some areas and games of Club Penguin. Some rooms always have music, and sometimes rooms have music for special occasions. Igloos (with music players) and games have music as well. Listen Here a list of hyperlinks to all the music on Club Penguin: Download To Download Right click on 'Download' by the Song of your choice and Click, 'Save Target As' or 'Download Linked File'. Places * Coffee Shop and Book Room - Listen - Download * Dance Club - Listen - Download * Boiler Room and Dance Lounge - Listen * Spy Headquarters - Listen - Download * Pizza Parlor - Listen - Download Igloo * Folk Guitar - Listen * Driving Guitar - Listen - Download * Jazz - Listen * Christmas Mix - Listen * Beach Mix - Listen - Download * Hard Rock - Listen - Download * Dance Mix - Listen - Download Games * Hydro Hopper - Listen - Download * Bean Counters - Listen - Download * Ice Fishing - Listen - Download * Cart Surfer - Listen - Download * Pizzatron 3000 - Listen - Download * Jet Pack Adventure - Listen - Download * Thin Ice - Listen - Download * Catchin' Waves - Listen - Download * Puffle Roundup - Listen - Download Parties * Christmas Party - Listen Theme 1 - Download Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 - Download Theme 2 * April Fool Party - Listen * Festival Of Snow - Listen Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 * Halloween Party 1 - Listen - Download * Halloween Party 2 - Listen Theme 1 - Download Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 - Download Theme 2 * Winter Fiesta - Listen - Download * St. Patrick's Day Party - Listen - Download * Pirate Party - Listen - Download * Summer Party - Listen Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 * Cove Party - Listen - Download * Fall Fair - Listen Theme 1 - Download Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 - Download Theme 2 * Fiesta - Listen - Download * Camping Party - Listen Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 - Download Theme 2 * Water Party - Listen Theme 1 - Download Theme 1 - Listen Theme 2 - Download Theme 2 * Western Party 2006 - Listen * Surprise Western Party 2007 - Listen Stage Plays * The Stage - Space Adventure - Listen Tutorials * How to Play/How to Edit you Igloo - Listen Penguin Chat 3 I've Been Delayed - Listen External Links You Will soon be able to Download ALL Club Penguin Music from: CP Music Dot You can download many of your favorite Club Penguin music by clicking here. There is a full list of music here. You can also download some of your favorites here. If you want the music in MP3 so that it can be played in windows media player and put on a music device, go to http://zud3652.wordpress.com/cp-music/ Category:Community Category:Browse